warhammer40kfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Knights of Violen
The Knight's of Violen are drafted from the worlds that make up Violen within Sub-Sector Zebrek which mostly serves the Adeptus Mechanicus in function. Violen is an abbreviation of the three worlds the men hail from and Len the Forge World they protect. V-Vosl, I-Idere, O-Olslom. The regiment is young in comparison to the many of the well known regiments such as the Cadian Shock troopers. They are well trained in desert warfare, not just infantry tactics but armoured warfare, furthermore they are well supplied by the Forge World in their sub-sector. The worlds they live on are all hot and devoid of surface water but rich in minerals. The inhabitants make their living by working in open top mines that stretch for kilometre. Water is only gained by very deep wells into the planets surface and the food is grown in hydroponic domes that are environmentally sealed and make the only cool places on the world. For many Violen men and some women this life is not what their after and are more zealous towards their faith to the Emperor and the Omnisiah others are also seen as wanting to escape the sheer repetitive nature of their home. History As a younger group of guardsmen regiments they dont have many battle honours or well renowned combat missions their most important honour was their founding and why it came to be. In 485-499 M40 a large Chaos warband ravaged the sub-sector in a orgy of violence that was repelled at first by the Adeptus Mechanicus but as this war dragged on and the legions fell fighting daemons and renegade space marines as well as the usual lowlife fighters of the Chaos warbands. The worlds surrounding th forge world were left alone in the first years but nearer the end the militia and law enforcement officials on the three other worlds found themselves fighting Chaos warriors something that they had not really prepared for. They fought well and were quickly forced by the Mechanicus to help protect their forge world, the forge world issued them with weapons and armour they continued this gallant act of defence until the Chaos forces retreated. In recognition the founding of several hundred regiments was organised and more importantly sponsored by the Adeptus Mechanicus given weapons, armour and vehicles made in their own corner of space leaves a great pride in the regiments and started immediately being sent to arid worlds where the environment is hot and unforgiving. The other worlds they are sent to are relatively unknown or the battles fought seem small in comparison to many others but are no less important as such they are unknown to the greater imperium. Notable campaigns/battles/wars (none at the moment hoping there will be) Recruitment and Training Due to the very caste based culture usually the recruitment is by conscription in times when the regiments need to meet a quota, if said recruit wants to serve the Emperor more then just working in mines. This is for the rank and file soldiers who may join for three square meals a day, a bed and friends that mignt not stab you over nothing. On the other hand, the officers are often young men willing to join the guard through a paid commision although not every officer is a gentlemen officer some have gone up through the ranks but these soldiers are treated with general disdain by fellow officers and the men alike. The training is done on world by the Violen training regiments who will take on a batch of recruits every few months train them until a opening for that group size is open in whatever regiment. This training includes basic admin in the field, weapon handling, basic hand to hand combat and other simple soldiering skills. Once they are sent to their regiment they begin to learn the specifics of that regiments specialty; Infantry recruits are taught more advanced foot fighting and using heavy weapons also involved in this is all infantry guardsmen are taught the operation and quick field repairs of the Chimera APC so that a wounded or killed crewmember can be replaced and the APC is not crewed by one crew the NCO of the tank may stay the same but the driver and gunner might not. Furthermore the more experienced or vehicle savvy member of the regiment may be chosen to be trained in use of the Sentinel walker which are used as long range scouting missions and fire support. Recruits sent to Armoured regiments will learn how to use the Violen's own Leman Russ pattern the Len pattern and how to operate and quick repair said tanks. Also involved is some are trained in the Hellhounds (and variants) and the few artillery pieces the Violen use. This involves advanced tactics for using said vehicles in desert conditions and longer range gunnery as found in open areas such as the areas they fight. Also armoured regiments will have a Troop of soldiers taught infantry skills to act as forward observers for the tanks and artillery they are trained in scouting and how to order accurate artillery fire. These observers will often work alongside the Infantry. Battle doctine The Knights of Violen believe in hit and run tactics to harass the enemy forces into a heavy ambush where the enemy forces can be assaulted from the front by the Armour that slices through their spread out forces and limited anti vehicle weapons like a knife through butter, while the infantry and their vehicles continue to sow the seeds of misdirection in the enmy ranks. This tactic usually makes a enemy commander spread out its vehicles and heavy weapons to deal with the hit and run tactic so much so that its power is equalised throughout the enemy formation so a spearhead attack by Violen armour suffers little loses against the enemy by the time a enemy commander notices this he usually see's the treads of a tank or barrel of a las-gun in their mouth. The Knights also are fans of close quarter combat using shotguns and blades to continue their lighting strike through formations while this may not work against bigger enemies; Chaos cultists, renegades, Tau and certain other xenos can be quickly dismembered by their honed skills. If the enemy proves too concentrated or is wise to the Violen tactics the regiments can quickly turn to a conventional army but they arent fans of this as they prefer their guerilla type warfare where they can fight an enemy on their own terms. Organisation The Knights of Violen will deploy with at least two regiments, one infantry and one armoured however the Violen battlegroups are made up of six regiments and will have two training regiments attached to replace loses. The two types of regiments are organised the same. * Regimental command-Regimental Commissar * Company command-Company commissar * Company logistical support, supply vehicles etc * Troop- Infantry only, made up of four squads, the officer and his vox operator, Vehicles also included * Squadron-Armoured only, made up of Three groups of three tanks includes Squadron commander, these groups can be named at Squadron commanders request. * Squad- Made up of 15 men includes medic, vox operator and heavy weapons, commanded by a Sergeant. When in a larger formation such as a battlegroup the most experienced General will take the acting Lord General role for the duration of the campaign. Culture The men and women of Violen have a very caste based system with there being a clear line between the different members of society with most of the officers being taken from the upper class and social elite with most of them only being officers from a brought commission this means that the men are only use to a 'Gentleman' officer or sometimes reffered to as a 'proper' officer. These officers will commonly be trained by tutors from a young age about a military tactics and ideas and have a vast wealth of knowledge before joining their regiments however this does not mean they are good a lot of these officers see their men as more objects rather then people and will make sure they stay alive while their men die in most cases more needlessly then most. The rank and file will be the lower end of the scale, poor working in mines and barely scraping by before they joined. Some where conscripted some joined by their own free will. Some of these will be licky enough to rise through the ranks to become a officer but they will not be treated as such by both officers and the men and will often have to prove themselves to them as a competent commander, they arent seen as proper officers. Women in the guard are treated as they would back home, as second class citizens. They will be treated as objects and passed around the men like a trophey and the officers only protect the women that service them personally. When it comes to combat they arent seen as soldiers and those that survive that and carry on pass this will often become medics and support staff for a regiment. Female NCO's and officers are rare. Commissar's assigned to the regiment will have to deal with this deep rooted hatred of the higher born to low class and vice versa as well as being the only people who will stand up for the women. Executions are frequent for fighting and assaulting a officer. Discipline in combat however is absolute with hardly ever cowards. Equipment Infantry and Armoured crewmen will be issued similar equipment with different aspects: Infantry Working Dress: combat shirt, combat trousers. Material suited for warmer climates. Boots mostly made of canvas and leather. Belt webbing: the belt has the pouches attached for ammunition, knife, canteen. Most soldiers will carry their mess tins, cooker and 24 hours worth of rations also some may carry spare socks. Flak Armour: shoulder pauldrons and helmet. However most may sacrifice the helmet for a wrap and only wear the helmet in major combat. Shoulder pauldrons are also commonly traded for other items. Respirator. Bag: A large bag for carrying everything they would need, spare clothes, extra ammo, food water. The bag is made of a main compartmant and pouches surrouding that are attached so thry can be removed for carrying a smaller bag for patrols or when a main base has been established. Uplifting primer: standard issue M36 Kantrael Pattern Lasrifle: The trusty las gun found more often in Cadian regiments is also the main weapon for the Knights of Violen. 4x Powercell for Lasrifle Combat Knife also a bayonet. Grenades as per mission dictates. Personal misc items. Tankers Tan coloured boiler suit: A all in one mostly fire-proof uniform worn inside tanks or should be most crewmembers will unzip to waist and keep vest on to be as cool as possible. Helmet: a metal helmet with built in coms for crew worn in combat when the noise is loud. Again the headset can be removed from the helmet again this is often done. Respirator. Las-pistol: A personal sidearm for the crew should they need to bail. Combat knife. Uplifting Primer. Their personal kit is stowed in and on the side of the tank. Also in the tank will be Lasrifles and grenades that can be taken and used again if need be. Also food and water is stored in the same manner should the tank be caught out alone. Heavy Weapons Heavy Bolter Las Canon Missile Launcher Mortar Autocannon Special Weapons Melta gun: Used over plasma guns for how less obvious and close quarter the weapons are. Shotguns: Issued to Guardsmen as well as their lasrifle so they can be the pointman when assaulting buildings, caves or other close encounter situations. Vehicles Numerous support vehicles, half tracks, recovery vehicles etc. Chimera's: Varying patterns Sentinel's: varying patterns, mostly scout. Hellhound's: mostly hellhound but others can be found Leman Russ: Conquerer, Demolisher, Annilator, Exterminator. The Knights of Violen also use the Len pattern of Leman Russ made at the Forge World in their subsector this Leman Russ is a standard pattern Leman Russ, using battle canon, however this custom tank uses superior cooling systems to cool the tank in the heat of battle this does limit the interior of the tank further, it also has a different exhaust and slightly different design of engine so the tank is quiet. The tracks are also angled so sand will fill in most of the track left behind by the moving tank so a armoured column cant be tracked. Basilisk's: The only artillery piece in use by the Violen Guard regiments due to its long range it can stay away from most combat. Officers Officers will often use mono molecular sharpened sabres, which will commonly be family heirlooms given when they pass out into regiments. Others will use chainswords prefering the quick brutality over the fragility of a sabre. Officers of a high enough rank and of renown amy be issued a power weapon. Working dress and boots. Boiler suit (if in armoured) Cap Carapace armour: often only the torso armour is worn for comfort and practicality. Las pistol or bolt pistol. Melee weapon. Uplifting Primer. Personal kit. Notable Members Major Arch 'Fist' Leo: Commanding officer of the 2nd Company 12th Infantry regiment rose to fame in the higher echelons of the Knights of Violen by being a lower born son of a escort. He joined the guard at 16 and was a Sergeant by 22 and became Company Sergeant Major at 25. In a battle against Chaos renegades he lost his right arm to a explosion which also damaged the eye on that side, he was alongside his company commander at the time as cultists closed in. The Banner Bearer fell but before the banner could be tarnished by the blood stained sand they fought on Arch took up the hallowed banner and used its sharpened botton to impale cultists. By the end of the battle he had lost a lot of blood but was saved and in recognition he was promoted to Lieutenant. As a Lieutenant he was awarded a power fist but this is not why he was awarded his nickname, his troop quickly gained a reputation as a elite force holding down tactical locations and using its transports to smash enemy locations to the ground. At 32 he was promoted yet again after a gallant action saved the lives of a Cadian Leman Russ group of 9 tanks from a Ork heavy weapons team when several tanks were bogged down by the desert conditions that they were not used to, killing two ork boyz in hand to hand combat. As a captain he lead several troops into battle when one fateful day his Company Commander was killed while doing the Violen hit and run tactic against Tau forces having to step up he begun a vendetta against the Tau Shas'La that led the unit that killed his commanding officer, changing tactics he used the mortars and autocanons to rain fire upon them while the Chimera's smashed into the vehicles they had breaking them apart the squads inside disembarked and entered into bloody close combat against fire warriors who were in shock at the sudden shock tactic, flame throwers were used to great affect. The battle was over and Arch was promoted to Major where he has stayed since then. This tactic earnt him his nickname and has stuck. Now 49 he leads the 2nd company as the vanguard of the 12th regiment and has earnt respect from officers and soldiers alike rare for a man risen from the ranks. Sergeant Pat Changer: 15th Armoured 1st company, 1st Squadron 'Lancer' the tank "Blood Treads". A excellent tank commander who commands one of the only Vanquisher pattern tanks. A veteran of countless battles this old grizzled vet has a knack for weak spots in enemy armour and exploits them. He is known for taking the gunnery postion quite often especially in long range shooting. He is credited with 53 tanks kills which are marked on his helmet as white lines. His tanks history stretches hundreds of years and its pedigree is a excellent match with the tank commander. Notable Regiments (None yet) Quotes By About (Feel free to add own) Trivia Lieutenant is pronounced left-tenant like British soldiers pronunce it. I wanted to make a regiment like the Armoured divisions in North Africa under the British field Marshall Montgomery.